Black Eyes and Revelations
by Summer's White Phoenix
Summary: Scott returns from a mission to find Jean asleep in his room. Another Jott get together fic


A Jean and Scott get together fic.

Wish I owned them, but I don't.

I have to congratulate myself on having the foresight to bring along a pair of sweatpants and tshirt to change into post mission. Now I can comfortably crash into my bed and fall asleep. No sleeping in my uniform. There are very few things worse than sleeping with my visor on.

Logan is just landing the blackbird and we all get to go get some well deserved sleep. This hasn't been the most physically or mentally demanding mission, but it just seemed to go on forever. And now all we want is the comfort of our own beds and to sleep well into the afternoon.

"Good job, Slim." Logan grumbles as we leave the hanger. "You still have some learning to do, but I don't think you needed me on this one." It's a bit of a backhanded compliment, but I'll take it.

"Thanks, Logan. Maybe one day I won't need my babysitter." I half joke back. "Have a good night."

I wander the halls back up to my room. As I reach my door I notice that the door is cracked and the light is on. I wonder who the hell has been in my room. Some of the kids here have no respect for personal space.

My breath catches in my throat to see Jean sleeping on my bed. This is rather unexpected. What the hell should I do?

I make my way to the side of my bed and just observe her. She's laying on her side facing away from me and still in her jeans and hoodie from the day. I'm not sure if I should wake her or have a shower and give her the chance to wake herself up and escape with no questions asked.

"I've seen you face down the most evil of villains and your mind is calm and silent. You find a girl in your bed and that beautifully calm mind is frantically screaming," Jean mumbles into the pillow she has in a bear hug.

"Well, it's not just any girl. I come home to find the one and only Jean Grey in my bed hugging my pillows," I tease as I sit on the side of the bed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you preventing me from collapsing into sleep?"

"Duncan."

Not quite what I want to hear, and having no response I remain silent.

"I'm done with him."

I can't help but think finally, and I'm sure Jean picked up that thought.

"You were right, Scott. He's an asshole."

"What did he do to you?" Jean sobs into the pillow and I can't stop myself from laying my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for breaking in your room while you were on a mission, but I needed you. I didn't want to disturb you on your mission so I came in here, cause it smells like you. I didn't think I would fall asleep. I know how important privacy is to you…."

"Right now, knowing what Duncan did is what is important." Jean curls into a tighter ball for a few seconds. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but a black eye was not on the list until she sits up and looks at me. Without thinking I gather her into my arms. She cries a bit, but not too long before she tells me what happened.

"We were in the library at school working on that biology project. We were walking through the aisles gathering references and Duncan started to tell me that he overheard a few students of Xavier's talking about you and me. Apparently he heard them saying about how happy you and I are and how perfect we are together. Somehow Duncan took this to mean that I am obviously sleeping with you. I told him that he was being silly and turned to continue the search for the materials. Duncan grabbed my wrist and spun me back towards him while he was throwing a punch. I put up a shield at the last second, but he still gave me a black eye."

I'm speechless, I can't believe that idiot would punch Jean. The bastard doesn't realize how special Jean is. Not really knowing what else to do, I place a light kiss on Jean's temple.

"I'm going to press charges," Jean continues. A slight bittersweet smile appears on her lips with her next sentence. "My shield was strong enough to break his hand. If his football career wasn't ruined by the fact that he is now in the legal system, that broken hand will be hard to come back from."

A small laugh escapes my mouth.

"You are so strong, Jean. I'm proud of the way you are handling this."

"By breaking into your room and crying into your pillow?"

"Not quite. I mean that you are standing up for yourself and not letting that bastard get away without any consequences. You are setting a great example for all the young girls at the institute and our school. I think it's okay that you are crying, I think I would be upset if you were keeping it all in."

"Thanks, Scott," Jean goes to stand up. "I should let you get some sleep. I can feel how exhausted you are."

"Are you sure you want to be alone? I can easily force myself to stay awake for you."

"Well…. You don't have to stay awake, but would it be weird if I slept here? You can totally say no, I would completely understand."

"You'll need something to sleep in then?" I travel over to my dresser and pull out a pair of shorts for her, which she takes from me shyly.

Jean changes in my bathroom while I pull back the covers, secure my sleeping goggles and lay in my bed. I expect Jean to crawl into the bed, instead she kneels beside me. Before I can say anything she leans in and gives me the softest kiss that I have ever experienced. After a second of shock I respond and bring my hand up to tangle in her hair. Eventually she pulls away and rests her forehead against mine. I can feel a goofy grin spread across my face.

"Should I question what that was for, or just enjoy it?"

"I just realized that I need to be with you, Scott. I may have overstepped another boundary, but I needed to do that," Jean settles into my bed and my arms. "I just hope that you have some feelings towards me and that we could maybe take this somewhere," I kiss the top of her head.

"I would be more than willing to try to take this somewhere," In my head I can't stop the stray thought that I am probably just her rebound after Duncan, but right now I'll take it. Jean picked up on it and hugged me closer.

"You are projecting, but I don't ever want you to think like that. Duncan caught the airball that came from a shot I didn't know how to take and I was too afraid to take properly with you. I know that there is no half ways with you and that if we try this it's going to be hard work, but so worth it."

"Are you sure about this, Jean?"

"I couldn't be more sure," I interrupt her with a massive yawn, the exhaustion of the mission catching up with me. "We need sleep. I'll be here in the morning and we can figure this all out." I turn out the light and smile Into the dark.

"Sounds like a plan, Redd."


End file.
